The honeymoon
by parabare
Summary: 'Now that we are finally free I get why we fought so hard; the real gift isn't freedom, is what we get to do with it. I don't know about you, but I could never just sit on a beach anyways.' What happened after...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

* * *

Nikita's PoV

Ryan gave us a gift, freedom. Now we can find our place in the world, wherever that might be. Freedom is a scary thing, though, we've got no one to answer to but ourselves. We used to answer to them; step-child no body wanted but the world needed.

Now that we are finally free I get why we fought so hard; the real gift isn't freedom, is what we get to do with it. I don't know about you, but I could never just sit on a beach anyways.

-Mompiche, Ecuador-

They decided to stop walking aimlessly around the beach and sit for some drinks. She seated on a free table and felt the sea, the beach, the sun, the wind, the perfect combo for the perfect afternoon; meanwhile Michael grabbed the drinks he had ordered. She started thinking about Ryan, would he be happy with the job they had done? Yes, she was sure of it, but... something was telling her than he would have kept going. Find a new mission, a good cause, something to keep fighting for.

She then heard a truck stop near the bar they were in, she turned around and saw a man with a rifle approaching a small child.

''Esto es una guerra, necesitamos soldados para ganar (This is a war, we need soldiers to win it)'' he told the little kid, ''Venga, tome (C'mon, take it)'', he was offering him the weapon. ''¡No sea cobarde! (don't be a coward!)'', he yelled at the boy and he, scared, took the gun.

Nikita knew she had found it, her new fight: help stopping the training of war-kids. She was sure Ryan would approve, he would be proud of her.

Michael seated next to her and grabbed the hand of her wife. They were happy.

''You think they'll mad we eloped?'', she asked with a playful smile. Their friends had no idea where they where, Alex had gone to fight wars with Owen but this time they wouldn't do it on the shadows, but educating people, making the world aware of the injustice and inspiring people to fight for a better future for everyone. Birkof and Sonya were on London, they were happy and thinking about starting a family. Nikita and Michael, on the other hand, they were made for the field. They could go and settle down in a small town, have kids and play happy family; but something would always draw them to the field. The excitement, the danger, the sense of making a real difference.

''Well, it's not like we planned it'', he responded knowingly

''I have an idea for the honeymoon'', she took a sip of her drink and tilted her head towards the man and the boy. Michael smiled exasperated and amused while his wife got up, he followed. The man had pulled the boy into the back of his truck and was driving away. They followed.

* * *

Charlie's PoV

It was dark, she felt dizzy and the only thing she was hearing was the crying of the other girls. She stood up, she was too tired and nauseous to do anything. ''What the hell have they given to me?'', she thought. She cursed herself for not being used to it, although not being used to a drug would be a good thing under normal circumstances, these weren't. She prepared herself, the moment someone opened the container she had to get out and fight. She got close to the door when she heard someone approaching. The door opened, the light entered and she jumped forward, but something hit her, Suddenly she was on the floor, all her mussels contracting violently. ''Was that a teaser?'', she couldn't think clearly, she felt like she was having a heart attack and the dizziness from the drugs weren't helping either.

''It looks like we have a fighter'', she recognized the voice. She had only heard it once but it was his: Kygo. ''We will load this one with the boys, I think she would be of much more use with a rifle than in bed'' He kicked her lightly with his foot and gazed the other girls, ''Try that one''

The armed guy next to him took a random girl, the prettiest there was. Charlie pitied the poor girl, she knew what was going to happen to her. Kygo was so generous the he let some of his men 'try' the girls before selling them, as a reward for their loyalty. While they dragged the chosen girl out of the container, Charlie laid there, unable to move. Just before they closed the door again the camp's lights went down. This was her only chance.

She got up, fighting all her impulses to adopt a fetal position and just cry. She avoided the teaser this time, swift as the wind, and took the knife her aggressor had on his belt. Three throats were quickly opened, three bodies fell to the ground. Kygo was pointing a gun at her, trying to understand what was going on. He shot, but not to her; he shot somewhere behind her. ''God, I remembered him with better aiming'' She got behind the container's door to take cover. She was about to take a gun from one of the dead bodies and end this but she reacted too slowly. He had already fled and his men had stayed behind. They were shooting everywhere, there was almost no light, just the one offered by the moon and a little lamp on the floor near her. She didn't know who or what they were trying to hit but they didn't mind her, that gave her the perfect cover. She finally decided to take one of the guns from the guards bodies and shot to every other guard she could see. In a matter of minutes, the center of the camp was clear and a couple of trucks could be heard leaving the camp. She was sure he was in one of them, she would have gone after them, but the dizziness overwhelmed her. She had to take a minute to regain her footing, when she did she saw someone running towards the center. A dark haired woman, dresses all in black and with a gun on her hand. She aimed at her, ready to pull the trigger.

''Don't you even think about that'' She sensed a gun being placed on the back of her head, she pursed her lips in indignation. She didn't stop pointing but held her fire. The woman got to the spot, she looked confused.

''Michael'', she said, ''what is going on? Who is she?'' she did as her companion and pointed at Charlie, ignoring the gun that was being pointed at her.

''Don't know, don't care'', he answered, ''Put. Down. The gun'', he commanded Charlie.

She didn't move, fixing her eyes on the woman, her face stoic; but then, the woman did something totally unexpected to her. She gently put her gun on the floor and put her arms in a surrender position.

''We are not going to hurt you'', she said calmly, ''just, lower you weapon...''

She could have shot her, she was unarmed; shot them both even, but she hold it; there was something different about them, they weren't the bad guys. There was too much at stake, her mission wasn't complete, he was still out there. And so, she decide to do as she was told and slowly stopped pointing at the woman. The man behind her grabbed abruptly her weapon, but didn't move his gun from her head. There was a moment of complete stillness, even the girls on the container had stopped crying, although none had dare to come out. The silence was broken by someone calling her at the distance. The woman looked worried at the man when Charlie replied shouting

''Over here!''

She felt how the grip of the man tensed as he held the gun more tightly, the woman, on the other hand, took her gun from the floor once again, calmly. It wasn't long before another figure walked to the center, it was a man. They could hear the man smirking as he said:

''Why do you always end up in the same situations?''

''I have a gift'', she joked with thin smile, trying her best to not look preoccupied. She eyed her two captors who seemed confused.

The man stopped two meters away from them, his face was now visible thanks to the little lamp. He had black hair, green eyes, his skin was tanned; he was handsome and strong. He was wearing black clothes like everybody else, but most importantly, he seemed unarmed.

The woman face turned surprised

''Jared?'', she asked, ''Jared Marek?''

He was surprised as well to hear his name, he analyzed the woman and the memories came back to him.

''Nikita'', he said with a playful smile, ''It is always a pleasure to meet you''

''Wait, how do you know each other?'' The gun-man asked.

''Jared was the target of a mission, back in Division'', she explained casually.

''She couldn't kill me because of my charm, right Nikky?'', Jared added winking.

Charlie rolled her eyes and cleared her throat loudly, Jared looked at her and smirked again.

''Can you release my girl?'', he said, pointing coolly at her. Nikita nodded at the gun-man and the gun was removed from the back of her head. Charlie moved awkwardly till she reached Jared, a little ashamed and afraid of what he might say to her. He helped her regain her balance holding firmly her arms.

''How are you, kid?'', he asked worried, She noticed his angry tone as well.

''Apart from the drugs and the teaser? I'm dandy'', she joked, trying to reduce the tension, ''let's get out of here, more will come''

* * *

Author's note: Please, review, all comments are well received


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie's PoV

She woke up on her bed, her head was killing her. She turned to her side and saw two pills on her night-table with a little note next to them: eat me, Alice. She smiled, it must had been Jared, even though he was angry at her he still had some humor left. She took the pills and waited for the headache to be gone. When it did she got up, showered -she really needed to- and started to get dressed.

She took a moment to examine herself on the mirror, she had vary pale skin, some scars marked it; a bullet had left two round marks on her left shoulder, in and out, and she had some remains of old wounds on the rest of her body. She touch the spot where the teaser had touched her the other night and she shivered, it still hurt a little. She turned around in order to see her back, she had the scar that reminded her why she wanted to go after Kygo and his men, she stared at it, a mix of emotions forming on her face and thousands of thoughts racing across her mind. She moved on to check her face and apply some make up on, she liked to paint her eye line black, it made her big brown eyes prettier; back in the day -when her life was normal- she would have done the whole make up ritual, like a typical teen. But her life was different now, circumstances had made her consider things like that a waste of time. She pull her hair into a ponytail and left two strands of hair hanging to each side of her face. She finished to get dress and looked around her room, her heart telling her to go back to bed but her mind screaming louder to go talk to Jared.

Her room was big but really simple: one bed, a wardrobe (almost empty) and a table with her laptop. The walls were pale and naked, she didn't want to decorate it as she knew the house would be a temporal one, and she hated to get confortable in one place just to leave it in some months. What she loved about the room were the huge windows, they faced the beach and let a lot of light inside the room.

She watched silently the sea from one of the windows -she could smell it from there- until she decided to go downstairs, she was starving. She descended the stairs and heard Jared talking with someone, she froze. She had to take a minute to remember that Nikita and Michael had come home with them after the camp. Memories started to return to her.

Jared had taken her to one of the trucks that Kygo's men had left behind, then he had loaded its immense trunk with all the kids they had found on the camp, girls and boys alike. They had driven to all the nearest villages, most of the kids belonged to those, those who lived further were taken by Bokko, an old man who had agreed to help Jared and Beyla to return the kids to their houses. She remembered the joy the kids had when they were reunited with their families, she had to smile at that. They were doing good but, somehow, it wasn't enough.

She didn't remember much more, she assumed she had blacked out and Jared had taken her home.

She entered the room where the adults were arguing and a sudden silence was created when Jared saw her there.

''Could you guys give us a minute, please?'', Jared told Nikita and Michael without looking away from her.

''Sure'', they left, Nikita had an empathetic look on her face and Michael a grin. Charlie decided that she didn't like them, she didn't like it when people pitted her, which Nikita was just doing; and Michael had pointed a gun at her for far to long to be forgiven.

Charlie tried to act casual, she got seated in front of Jared and grabbed one of the maps he had on the table. They were on the room where they usually planed all their mission, it had a metallic table, some stools and two white boards. The walls were covered with maps and remains of previews missions. So many memories, had it been only two years?

She was concentrating on the map, it was an old factory, most likely abandoned. Jared had the custom of marking with a red pen all the possible threats, in this case there was a lot of red. She loved it. There were three entries, heavily guarded; on the center of the plant there were four blue dots. That meant containers, which meant people to save. The north and south entries were two long corridors whilst the east entry was a big storeroom, smaller than the corridors but possibly more dangerous. It was only fair that each zone were covered by at least one person.

"Did you hear anything of Kygo? He can't be that far, we should concentrate on him first'', she said coldly. If they ended him they would end the human traffic, she was sure of it.

''He's nowhere to be found''

''One night and he's already gone dark?'', she asked incredulous, looking into his eyes, which were full of surprise.

He chuckled, amused; ''One night? Charlie, you've been out for almost two days''

Her eyes went wide open, 'What the hell did they drug me with', she regained her coolness and continued, ''Well, then. When are we going to do this?'', she said pointing with her head towards the map.

He grabbed the map from her hands ''I will carry out the mission tonight, while you control it'' he tapped the laptop that was on the table,'', from here''

She looked at him indignantly, ''I'm not coming? That is an at-least-two-men's op. You could get killed''

''I know, that is why Nikita and Michael are coming with me'', he said with a grin on his face, he got up and started to tidy up the maps. He was punishing her.

She got up as well and followed him around the room, ''You are grounding me, because I didn't follow your last plan?'', she asked defiant.

''No, I'm grounding you because you didn't only disobeyed clear orders; you blew up my cover, you almost get yourself killed, you tore apart a plan in which we had wasted almost three months on!''

''It was taking to much time and the plan sucked. I saw an opportunity and I took it. That is what you taught me!''

''I've never taught you to be suicidal! You let yourself get drugged and kidnaped. You knew what could have happened if your plan had gone wrong. What if Nikita hadn't showed up?! What if I hadn't found you when I did? You would have been taken away to God-knows-where!''

''You think I didn't know that?", she shouted at him "I heard Kygo was on the camp and that those girls were going there as well, so I decided to risk it. It was a good plan!''

''It was reckless and you didn't think it through. You compromised the mission and our lives, and if I cannot trust you on the field, I'm taking you out of it. Done.''

''You can't do that!'', she was red of anger.

''Of course I can, I've done it! You are not coming and that is the end of it.''

She looked in his eyes, trying to find any sign or possibility of changing his mind but she found none. She burst out of the room and went upstairs, ignoring her still palpable hunger and the pity looks that Nikita and Michael were sending her from the living room.

* * *

 **Nikita's PoV:**

'We've made the right call', she thought when Charlie passed them by on the way to her room, 'We can't have a 16 kid running wild with a gun' She looked over to Jared, he was quietly staring to the map. Suddenly he punched the table and kicked one of the stools, she flinched when that happened, it was clear he was angry at Charlie but he was angry at himself as well.

"Damn it", she heard him say, he wanted to bring her along to the mission but she agreed with Michael when he said she was not to be trusted, she was young and clearly impulsive. If something went wrong no one would know what she would do, how she would react. They needed soldiers, not kids and she was a bomb ready to go off. Nikita thought about Alex, she had been seventeen when she took her in and she had done missions with her even though she was young but at least she had trained her herself.

But Charlie, after hearing what Jared had told her, she couldn't trust her.

* * *

 **Charlie's PoV:**

She closed the door of her dorm so hard that even she got surprised by the sound. She tried to calm herself but couldn't, Jared simply didn't understand! She had to end this, she had to move on. The only way to do so was killing him. Jared had already told her millions of times that killing Kygo wouldn't solve the problem, but helping him take all of Kygo's operation down would. She wanted to believe that, it made sense but it was faster to just shot the son of a bitch in the face. She wanted him dead with all her soul, for all he had done... 'If you kill him, another will arise, and he will do the same terrible things' With that in mind she calmed herself, Jared was right, even if it killed her to admit it. She washed her face and waited on her room for the day to pass.

When she heard movement she got out of her room, went downstairs and sat in front of the laptops. She had a clear vision of the place, Jared had hacked a satellite signal so its image was only theirs and they had tuned it a little, now every enemy was a red point on the field. She started to count the red points 'one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight... and that is only outside... I should go with them' Jared got close to her while charging his glock. He glared at the screen and then at Charlie, he didn't said anything, neither did she. They just looked at each other, wishing the other good luck.

After a while, Nikita appeared ''We are ready'' he nodded at her and left, leaving Charlie with a really bad feeling about the mission.

* * *

Author's note: please review, it actually helps me a lot


	3. Chapter 3

Nikita's PoV

"North clear", she heard Michael said through the earpiece. She kept moving swiftly; holding her gun, prepared to shoot. She had only encountered one guard so far, whom she had put to rest for good in a matter of seconds. She was grateful for the silencer of her gun, it would make their job much more easier. She heard movement on the left room ahead of her, prepared herself and moved towards it. With three quick shots the south part of the fabric was secured. She let it know through the communicator with a "South clear".

The fabric had three entrances, north (Michael's), south (Nikita's) and west (Jared's). Michael and she had to clear their zones, which consisted in two long corridors with a couple of room on each sides; then they had to advance to the center of the fabric, take cover and wait till Jared appeared. Jared had the west entrance, it was a big doorway and it would get him directly to the where the containers were. He would clear his zone trying to be quiet, it was the most heavily guarded of the three entrances, tho it was the smaller one, -luckily for him, Nikita and Michael would have his back from their positions-, and then meet with them on the center.

Nikita saw that Michael had already taken cover behind some wooden boxes, he made her a sign with his hand and gave her a playful smile 'Just like the old days', she thought smiling back at him.

"I see six guards", she heard Jared said through the earpiece followed by a sarcastic "Hurry up, Marek, we don't have all day" from Michael.

She realized that, in fact, they could not see Jared from their positions. They could not help him 'Damn it', she thought trying to get a better position 'The storage room is bigger than it seemed on the plans', she still could not see him. In fact, the fabric had been build with some variations from the plans, which resulted on Michel and Nikita's zone being smaller and a bigger zone for Jared. Michael realized what she was trying to do and tried to do the same. He looked at her and shook his head. There was no way, on this part of the mission Jared would be on his own. She hoped that Jared would be closer once he got to the containers that were on the center of the fabric.

* * *

 **Michael's PoV**

He cursed the plans 'Who draw those things? Why didn't we checked the fabric yesterday? I thought about it but then... That kid woke up and I forgot about it... Damn it, I hope he's okay'

He was still looking around for a better angle when Jared got to the center. 'Damn it', he thought.

* * *

 **Nikita's PoV**

She could hear the silenced shots through her pin, Jared appeared on the center, trying to get cover from any unseen guards. She cursed to herself when she saw that Jared was still too far away from them, if something went south he would be completely isolated, unable to give or receive help. She started to have a bad feeling. They all waited for some seconds, but seemed years, and then the unseen guards emerged from behind Jared.

Even though he took down five guards in a record time, he was outnumbered, "abort the mission! Abort!", he screamed. "Jared-", she started, she was already on her feet, ready to go help him. She had beaten worst odds in the past, but on this occasion she knew their position did not give them any advantage 'We need more people', she regretted having agreed with Jared about grounding Charlie, in that moment it had seemed like the right choice. She didn't want a sixteen years old, untrained girl on the field; especially after knowing she had ruined a perfectly good plan. She hadn't trust her but now they needed her.

"Get out of here, Nikky!", he insisted. It took six more guards to subdue him, when he was unable to move another guard knocked him out hitting his head with his gun. She could only watch helplessly how they seized him, she hated that feeling. "Sweep the building, there must be more with him!", one of them commanded rudely. They dropped Jared to the ground and did as they were told while other guard, who had just entered the room, and the one who had given the order took Jared away.

Michael almost had to drag Nikita out of the fabric "We'll make an extraction plan and come back for him but right now we can't do anything! We'll get him back", he assured her. Once they were out of the fabric they hid on the woods and contacted Charlie. 'She must be so scared', Nikita thought 'She has heard all this'.

* * *

Charlie's PoV

"How could he be so stupid!", she slammed the metal table so hard that one of the laptops collapsed and turn itself off, the other one still showed Jared's and the other's signals. Nikita and Michael were going out of the fabric and into the woods, after running a quick mile they had stopped while Jared was still inside the fabric, close to where the containers were.

She could only stare at the screen. She knew she had to had gone with them, that they needed more eyes and guns. Now Jared had been compromised and this time it hadn't been her fault, which made her feel even more helpless and frustrated.

She still could listen to everything that was happening around him thanks to the communicator. He had been knocked out and dragged away. People were talking around him but she couldn't make out the words.

She paced the room nervously while listening to the audio, until the frequency was occupied by another voice:

"Charlie, do you copy me?", Michael was asking. She ran for the microphone and the small earpiece, placed the pin well enough on her ear and got the micro close to her mouth.

''I do, I copy'', she said hysterical.

''We need back-up. How fast can you get here?''

She grabbed a couple of glocks and a some spare magazines, 'We'll be needing this', she thought bitter. She put her black leather jacket, which she used for the missions, and grabbed the little microphone once again.

''I'm already on my way'', she responded, left the earpiece and micro on the table and exited the room.

* * *

Author's note: Review and advise. Every comment is apreciated and it really helps me to continue ^^


End file.
